Una razón para brindar
by Misila
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el final de la Guerra. Los supervivientes de la Batalla de Hogwarts no tienen el menor deseo de unirse a las celebraciones del resto del país. Han perdido a muchas personas y todas las noches, cuando van a dormir, reviven el horror vivido durante la Guerra. ¿Qué motivos tienen ellos para hacer un brindis?


El _Potterverso_ es de Rowling, sólo de Rowling y siempre de Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Heridas de guerra_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_. Esta vez, participo con Padma Patil.

_Editado el 20 de agosto de 2012_: No es obligatorio, pero es recomendable que, para entender mejor esta historia, leáis antes su precuela, _Verte con mis propias manos_.

* * *

_Una razón para brindar_

**Dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y nueve**

Hoy ha sido un día realmente largo.

Hace un año, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, cuyo nombre aún es temido y se considera el peor tabú en la sociedad mágica, fue derrotado. Por toda Gran Bretaña se han lanzado chispas de colores al aire y se han encendido enormes hogueras para celebrar que la Guerra ya ha terminado, que ya no hay nada que temer.

Los únicos que no celebran la victoria son los que estuvieron en el momento y el lugar en que finalizó el reinado de Tom Ryddle. Lo único simbólico que han hecho ha sido visitar el Cementerio de los Caídos y dejar flores en las tumbas de las más de cincuenta personas que perdieron la vida hace un año.

Y después se han reunido, sí; pero no lo han hecho para festejar nada, porque no creen que haya nada por lo que alegrarse. Simplemente, a ninguno le apetecía estar rodeado de admiradores desconocidos y ansiosos por escuchar los detalles más escabrosos y morbosos de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero tampoco podían pasar el día solos, porque si algo han aprendido de la Guerra es que cuando están divididos son más débiles que los recuerdos. En cambio, reuniéndose en ese pub, charlando de todo y de nada y con la inestimable ayuda del alcohol, se sienten más fuertes que las pesadillas que los atormentan a todos.

Padma no sabe qué pensar hoy. Tiene claro que no está contenta, porque le parece una falta de respeto increíble festejar que hace un año murieron más de cincuenta personas y muchas más sufrieron lesiones de por vida –las menos graves, las físicas–, pero por otro lado valora la libertad que tiene y que tanto echó en falta durante su último año en Hogwarts, cuando la Guerra se hizo más cruenta que nunca.

Zacharias, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su mano entrelazada con la de ella, no habla mucho. Son muchas las personas que dicen que la Batalla de Hogwarts no le quitó únicamente la vista, sino también un poco de su capacidad de raciocinio; pero Padma vive con él desde hace unos meses y lo ha estado apoyando desde que se reencontraron cuando finalizó la Guerra y sabe que es mentira. Lo que ocurre es que ese pub muggle –porque ir precisamente hoy a un local mágico es una muy mala idea para los supervivientes de la Batalla de Hogwarts– es demasiado ruidoso y huele demasiado a tabaco; y, desde que perdió la visión, Zach ha desarrollado bastante tanto el oído como el olfato. Y las percepciones tan intensas hacen que se maree un poco, por no hablar de que lleva todo el día un poco apagado. No obstante, de vez en cuando intercambia unas cuantas frases con Ernie, con quien parece llevarse mejor desde que sale con Padma. O quizá simplemente sea que Zach es la única persona que no tiene que disimular el desagrado que produce la visión de su mejilla quemada y desfigurada.

Padma gira la cabeza. A su izquierda está Parvati, que por una vez parece haberse olvidado por completo del complejo que le produce su pierna ortopédica y coquetea descaradamente con Dean, que por otra parte tampoco se hace muy de rogar. Frente a ellos, Lavender ya parece haber olvidado que están en un lugar público, y permite que Seamus bese cada una de las cicatrices que le deforman el rostro, antaño bonito, ahora macabramente retocado por Greyback. Padma sabe que la joven no estará tan contenta la semana que viene, cuando llegue la luna llena.

—¿Y si brindamos?—sugiere Seamus cuando comprende que ese pub muggle no es el mejor lugar para que Lavender y él satisfagan sus instintos más primarios. Tiene ya las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Brindar? ¿En serio te hace falta esa excusa para seguir emborrachándote?—se burla Hannah desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una mordacidad francamente disonante con su carácter tranquilo y apacible. Generalmente es más amable, pero hace unos días Neville y ella discutieron y no está del mejor humor posible.

—Ay, no seas antipática—interviene Terry, subiéndose sus gruesas gafas (porque cada día está más miope). Lisa está cómodamente recostada en sus brazos, aunque si alguien pregunta ellos sólo son amigos—. Seguro que si haces las paces con tu amado héroe de guerra logras ver el lado bueno de la vida.

Inmediatamente, el ambiente cambia; en apenas unas centésimas de segundo, pasa de relajado a hostil. Zach aprieta la mano de Padma, tembloroso, como siempre que se menciona la Batalla de Hogwarts, y Parvati deja su coqueteo para recordar que tiene una pierna de plástico donde debería haber una extremidad de carne y hueso. Pese a haberlo hecho sin mala intención, con ese comentario Terry ha despertado los demonios que llevan todo el día tratando de ahogar entre conversaciones y algo de alcohol.

—Y ahora que Boot ha dicho la gilipollez del día, ¿alguien me pasa mi hidromiel? Como comprenderéis, yo solo no lo encuentro.

Padma mira a Zach sorprendida. El muchacho ha hecho uso de todo su sarcasmo, ocultando el miedo que las pesadillas que tiene cada noche llevan recordándole un año, sólo para evitar que el resto se ahogue en su propio pánico. Y, además, bromeando con el asunto que más le duele: el sentido que le falta.

Ernie se lo pasa.

—Toma… No, más a la derecha—Zach coge el vaso y bebe varios tragos, seguramente tratando también de olvidar la intervención de Terry.

—Gracias—murmura tras unos segundos, en voz muy baja. Padma no está segura de que Ernie lo haya oído. El joven apoya de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro y suelta un suspiro cansado.

Después de la metedura de pata de Terry, a nadie le apetece seguir en el pub durante mucho rato; además, son casi las una de la madrugada. Pagan las bebidas entre todos y salen del pub, Dean ayudando a Seamus a caminar mientras Lavender deja que Parvati la utilice de bastón y le echa la bronca por ser tan irresponsable y tan amigo del alcohol. Se despiden y cada uno se dirige a su casa.

Zach y Padma son los únicos que no se desaparecen. Viven a pocas manzanas, por lo que deciden ir andando. La joven tiene a su novio fuertemente agarrado de la mano, y tampoco es como si él intentase soltase.

—Terry la ha liado—comenta ella.

—Para que luego me tachen a mí de bocazas—replica Zach. Suspira—. Un año—susurra, como si no se lo creyera. Padma lo mira.

—¿Se te ha pasado rápido?

Zacharias niega con la cabeza.

—He tenido que aprender un puñetero abecedario creado a base de puntitos y conseguir que mi perro guía deje de odiarme; ¿tú te crees que así se puede pasar el tiempo rápido?

Padma ríe.

—Pero si Braille te adora—Braille es un labrador negro enorme, que han dejado en casa porque Zach no quería llevárselo para tener que dejarlo atado en la puerta del pub—. Escalón—advierte al joven, que levanta la pierna justo a tiempo para no tropezarse.

—Me adora _ahora_—refunfuña Zach—. Al principio me guiaba hacia los árboles para que me los tragara, el muy capullo. Asqueroso perro…

Padma sabe que no lo dice en serio. De hecho, cuando entran en el piso, lo primero que hace el rubio es llamar al enorme labrador negro y rascarle detrás de las orejas mientras le dice que es la cosa más bonita del mundo. A veces, Padma no está segura de si Zach la quiere más a ella o a Braille.

Como sabe que Zach conoce ya el piso como la palma de su mano, entra directamente al dormitorio y empieza a quitarse la ropa, escuchando cómo su novio mima a su perro, sin miedo a que vaya a chocarse con nada. Cuando tiene todas sus prendas en un pequeño puf, porque no le apetece echarlas a lavar ahora mismo, y está alcanzando su camisón, sin embargo, unos pasos vacilantes le hacen suponer que Zach está en la puerta.

Efectivamente, al darse la vuelta lo encuentra ahí, mirándola –o intentando hacerlo–; pese a que Padma sabe que no puede verla, al menos con los ojos, no puede evitar sentir pudor cuando sus iris castaños se posan en ella sin saberlo. Y aún más cuando Zach, guiándose por el sonido de su respiración repentinamente temblorosa, se acerca a ella. Alarga un brazo cuando se encuentra a sólo un metro y va a posar la mano en la base de su cuello.

—Padma—musita, acercándose un poco más a ella. Sube los dedos por su cuello hasta posarlos en su mejilla. Ella sonríe cuando nota su mano recorriendo su rostro, porque sabe que ésa es la forma de Zach de verla; con sus propias manos. Adora ese gesto—. Eres preciosa—le asegura.

Sonrojándose, Padma elimina la distancia que los separa –pese a que a estas alturas es casi inexistente– y lo besa. Zach abandona su rostro y le rodea la cintura con los brazos, percatándose entonces de que está desnuda. Separa sus labios de los de ella, aunque mantiene su frente pegada a la de Padma. Es entonces cuando ella se percata del motivo de que haya pasado todo el día tan quieto y callado. Se separa de él y le pone una mano en la frente.

—Zach, tienes fiebre—comenta.

—¿En serio?—inquiere él, sin darle mucha importancia.

Padma guía al joven hacia la cama y lo hace tumbarse.

—Llevas todo el día así—lo acusa—. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

—Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza—se excusa Zach—. Además, no es para tanto.

Padma suspira.

—Anda, ponte el pijama. Voy a ver si hay alguna poción que sirva en el armario.

Se levanta, dispuesta a ir a la cocina, pero Zach alarga un brazo y cierra el puño, intentando agarrarla. Padma le permite lograrlo al segundo intento, porque ha visto la expresión asustada, casi desesperada, de su rostro.

—No. No te vayas—suplica.

—Voy a tardar menos de dos minutos—intenta convencerlo ella. Zach niega con la cabeza.

—Hace un año, te perdí de vista y no he vuelto a verte con los ojos. No quiero que… No te vayas.

Padma se deja caer de nuevo en la cama. Se inclina sobre Zach y lo besa de nuevo.

—No va a pasar nada—le asegura, apartándole el flequillo de la frente—. La Guerra terminó hace un año, ya nadie puede hacernos nada—pero Zacharias niega de nuevo con la cabeza, reafirmándose en su deseo de que ella se quede. Padma suspira y le revuelve el cabello rubio—. No me voy—le promete. Zach deja de agarrar su brazo con tanta fuerza y su expresión se relaja un tanto—. Pero sólo si te pones el pijama; dormir en vaqueros es muy incómodo.

El joven se incorpora en la cama.

—Pero no te vayas—le pide de nuevo, unos segundos antes de soltarla y empezar a quitarse la ropa. Padma se acerca al armario y saca el pijama de su novio; no quiere que se esfuerce demasiado. Sin embargo, no le ayuda a ponérselo; sabe que Zach odia que le ayuden para cosas tan básicas. De modo que se pone su camisón de mientras. El rubio termina de abotonarse la parte de arriba de su pijama y vuelve a alargar el brazo hacia ella. Encuentra su cintura y la atrae hacia sí—. Gracias.

Padma se las ingenia para taparlos a ambos, a ella y a Zach, sin liberarse de la presa de su novio. Se acerca a él, que tiene la piel ardiente, y le acaricia el pelo mientras el joven rodea su cintura con los brazos, con los ojos cerrados.

—Ha sido un día largo, ¿eh?—comenta en voz baja. Zach asiente, aún sin abrir los ojos. Padma sabe que no quiere despegar los párpados, porque cada vez que lo hace y no ve nada se lleva una decepción que intenta disimular. En cambio, con los ojos cerrados, le queda la ilusión infantil de que cuando los abra podrá encontrarse al mundo ante él de nuevo.

—Padma—la llama él entonces.

—¿Qué?

—Seamus quería brindar antes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Padma se muerde el labio. Ella se ha hecho la misma pregunta cuando su amigo ha propuesto el brindis. Ha supuesto, como Hannah, que simplemente era una excusa para seguir metiéndose alcohol en el cuerpo, pero ahora que lo piensa, quizá Seamus ha entrevisto algo, algún motivo para alegrarse que al resto se le haya pasado por alto.

—Pues… La verdad es que no lo sé.

—No tenemos motivos para alegrarnos—susurra Zach—. ¿En qué diablos pensaba? ¿En la pierna de tu hermana? ¿En mi vista? ¿O en Michael?

Padma suspira. Sabe que la muerte de Michael Corner es una de las que más afectó (y sigue afectando) a su novio, porque el cadáver del Ravenclaw fue la última persona a la que vio antes de que el muro se le viniera encima y lo dejase ciego de por vida. Zach le ha contado muchas veces lo que ocurrió esa noche, en un intento de expulsar el horror que, no obstante, sigue ahí, tan intenso como hace un año.

—Anda, Zach, vamos a dormir ya—propone. Él la abraza con más fuerza, envolviéndola con su cuerpo tembloroso y febril.

Curiosamente, pese a los recuerdos que el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts les ha traído, esa noche ni Padma ni Zach tienen pesadillas. Ella tiene el cálido cuerpo del rubio para protegerla, y él… él se siente seguro con ese cuerpo pequeño, infinitamente más frágil que la mente que alberga en su interior, entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Tres de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y nueve**

Padma despierta cuando está amaneciendo. Sin embargo, apenas puede moverse; los brazos de Zach rodeándola le impiden alejarse de él. De modo que la muchacha se acomoda entre ellos, con cuidado para no despertarlo, y coloca una mano en su frente; para su alivio, ya no tiene fiebre. Quizá le subiese la temperatura por la angustia que le causó tanto albedrío para celebrar el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ella también se puso enferma al darse cuenta, aunque sólo metafóricamente.

No puede evitar recordar la amarga reflexión que expuso su novio anoche; ¿qué motivos tienen ellos para brindar? Están marcados de por vida, son meros supervivientes de un horror que les causa pesadillas prácticamente todas las noches. Han visto morir a muchos amigos, y a otros tantos condenarse y verse obligados a aprender a vivir con una lesión irreparable.

En ese momento, la solución a la pregunta que Zach quiso hacer retórica llega con tanta facilidad a su mente que Padma se siente tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Se libera de los brazos del joven, sin importarle despertarlo (de todas formas, lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano), y corre hacia la cocina, ganándose un ladrido molesto de Braille al pasar junto a su habitación. Pero no le importa. Saca dos copas y una botella de whisky de fuego de la nevera, y luego vuelve a la habitación, donde su novio se ha incorporado en la cama y mira alrededor, sin ver nada, desorientado.

—¿Padma? ¿Dónde estás?—murmura, pasando los brazos sobre el colchón.

—Aquí—responde ella, dejándose caer a su lado. La mano de Zach da con su cintura y se queda ahí.

—¿Dónde has ido?

Padma no responde. Deja las dos copas en la mesita de noche y las llena de whisky de fuego, antes de cogerlas y poner una en la mano de Zach, que la sujeta con cautela y se la acerca a la nariz para averiguar qué es. Su expresión se vuelve extrañada al comprobar que es una bebida alcohólica, quizá preguntándose por qué su novia quiere emborracharlo tan temprano.

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste anoche—dice Padma—. Lo de los motivos para brindar. Y he encontrado uno.

Zach arquea las cejas con escepticismo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Padma se acerca a él y lo besa.

—Sí.

—Sorpréndeme—la desafía Zach, intentando mirarla. Durante unos breves instantes, sus ojos castaños consiguen clavarse en los de Padma sin saberlo. Ella sonríe y choca su copa con la de su novio.

—Estamos vivos—y vacía su copa de un trago.

Tras unos segundos, Zacharias sonríe también y bebe un largo sorbo.

—Es una buena razón.


End file.
